castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Ambrosia (monster)
:This article is about the monster. For the demi-powers, see Ambrosia. For the hero, see Ambrosia (hero). Ambrosia can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have the Orb of Ambrosia, which comes from the Fire II's Special Mission: A Mighty Figure and are at least level 100. You have 168 hours to defeat Ambrosia before she flees. = Basic Information = Ambrosia has roughly 640 million health. Up to 145 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 50 people levels 150+ :* 35 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class and Dark Rage systems. = Special Information = Divine Armor Information Ambrosia has a divine armor which blocks 45% of damage per attack. It deteriorates at a rate of 0.2045% per 1 divine power. It will take at least 220 divine power to nullify it completely. An active Dark Rage will contribute 40 divine power, eliminating 8.18% from its effectiveness for 60 minutes. See Divine Item for more info. Siege Weapons While fighting Ambrosia, there are 10 different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. = Lore = Before the Quest: A Mighty Figure Celesta and Sylvana continue to battle despite the rift. You ride down from your tent towards the rift site. You can make out a figure coming through the rift. Who can it be? '' Quest Completion You can make out mysterious figure through the rift. It is a beautiful woman with platinum hair. It is none other than the demi-goddess, Ambrosia! As she makes it through the rift, it closes as soon as it appeared causing a large vacuum effect. Celesta and Sylvana cease their fighting finally realizing what has happened. '''Ambrosia': Such power!!! I was drawn here by these two frivolous girls fighting but now I sense something better! You! Ambrosia shoots a menacing stare in your direction. You: What do you want with me goddess? My dominion over the Land of Fire has nothing to do with you. Leave this plane so that I may continue my conquest. Ambrosia: Foolish mortal. You think that I would listen to your insignificant words? You possess a powerful force. I will take it from you as I please! Before you can utter a response, Ambrosia waves her hand in Celesta and Sylvanas direction. They are levitated off the ground with ease. A surge of energy seems to flow out from the both of them into Ambrosia as they continue to struggle. Within moments, the both of them seems to lose consciousness. Again, Ambrosia waves her hand and both, Celesta and Sylvana, are tossed aside several hundred feet away as if they were mere toys. Ambrosia: It seems I cannot easily take your power from you. I will have to do it by force then! Ambrosia Summoned ??? Ambrosia Defeated The battle with Ambrosia begins as she rushes forward with a look of pure bloodlust. This power she is seeking must be something considerable if it even causes a demi-god to charge in with reckless abandon. The air around Ambrosia crackles around her as the arcane energies imbue the atmosphere with pure magical energy. You grab the hilt of your sword and draw it with a single motion and with a flick of your wrist block the incoming blow from Ambrosia with ease. The clashing of weapons produces a bright flash of light as the arcane energy from Ambrosia's weapon disperses. Ambrosia: I was right. You do contain the power of a god. After I consume you, I will be unstoppable! It seems Ambrosia's lust for power has overridden her temperate nature. Ambrosia attacks again and again but you easily bat aside her futile attacks. You feel the power now coursing through your veins. This is true power. The power to rule this land. Your Uncle Cefka was just too weak to control this power. But you....you are a true warrior, with the will to control it and bend it to your beckoning. Ambrosia becomes enraged that her attacks have no effect on you. Ambrosia: You will be sorry that you have taken me so lightly mortal! You can feel the air around Ambrosia become dense as the arcane energy around her crackles with increasing frequency. In a flash, a burst of energy explodes and seems to almost consume Ambrosia. As the smoke from the crater clears, you see a bright, blue sphere of energy approach you. Is that Ambrosia? Is that the true power of a demi-god? Finally, a proper test for your own powers. The voices and laughters inside your head begin to pound inside your head. However, rather than crumble to the ground in pain, this time you can feel it empower you. Such great power. NO ONE CAN STAND AGAINST YOU! Ambrosia directs her hands at you and begins an incantation. A stream of arcane energy shoots forth and hits your chest. The pain is excruciating and burns as if a great dragon breathed on you. The channeled spell stops and you can smell the scent of burnt flesh. However, you still stand and the rage causes more power to course through your veins. Ambrosia: It is not possible for you to be alive! I should be consuming your essence at this very moment! You: You are nothing demi-god! I shall end your existence this very moment for standing in my way! Red and purples energies start to swirl around you. You see Ambrosia's face fill with fear. If the demi-gods cannot stand against your power, who can? You dash forward and hit Ambrosia square in the torso. She flies backward and slams against a tree. She slumps down trying to support herself against the tree with one arm. You approach her slowly savoring your victory over another demi-god. Ambrosia slowly slumps down still struggling to stand. You stand above her as you are about to end her misery with a swift blow from your sword. Suddenly, Ambrosia's eyes start to glow and she looks in your direction. You start to levitate off the ground enveloped by a faint blue light. The world around you starts to distort. What is happening? How could Ambrosia do this to you? The blue light around you disappears and you drop to the ground. Where are you? This is not Valeria... The soft glow of the moon shines above you. The air is frigid and the land is dark. What has Ambrosia done? You roar out in frustration but it seems there is no one around to hear you.... = Rewards = Rewards After Slaying Ambrosia Loot Damage Threshold *1 Epic Drop = 10,000,000 damage (100%) *2 Epic Drops = 19,000,000 damage (100%) *3 Epic Drops = 34,000,000+ damage (100%) *Tempest Might = 12.54% *Empowered Arcane = 24.44% *Crystallized Arcane = 32.15% *Arcane Energy = 30.87% Achievements *Requires: Slay Ambrosia 5 times (1,000,000 minimum damage + def) *Rewards: 5 Favor Points = Notes = *Introduced: May 17, 2011 *Arcane Energy and Crystallized Arcane are alchemy ingredients that are used to create (Helmet: attack: 48 defense: 53) *The Festival Game, Heart of Darkness area seems to be the place where Ambrosia sent the hero. *Another possibility is that she sends the hero to the next quest tier which is to be introduced in the future. Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters